pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis White arrives to Anville Town, having captured and trained many of her new Pokémon. There, she encounters Bianca, who is playing a flute. Bianca admits unlike Cheren or Black, she does not have any goals in life she would like to achieve. To inspire her, White takes her to Café Sonata in Castelia City, but encounters a fighting involving a Mythical Pokémon called Meloetta. Chapter Plot Ingo and Emmet announce they have arrived to their destination: Anville Town. White is glad that this ride is over, but gets overwhelmed by the tourists, who are taking pictures of the train. She remarks this is a popular destination, but suddenly, she gets attacked. Ingo and Emmet remind that being distracted could cost her victory, to which she remarks that she has grown strong enough to take on the Subway Bosses. Thus, her Servine fires Leaf Storm. Ingo is surprised that she's attacking Klingklang, and points out she has to strike its core. He reminds that even a small mistake could be fatal. Ingo's Klingklang goes to use Shift Gear, but is unable to, as its gears got stuck. White takes her opportunity, and Servine attacks Klingklang, ending the battle in a double knockout. Ingo is a bit disappointed he got distracted by such a small flaw, but Emmet reminds he did say that small mistakes can cost much. Ingo is nevertheless impressed by White, while Emmet comments that she has finally reached the level of a worthy opponent. Ingo states he is exaggerating, and tells White they will soon depart to Nimbasa City. White sends out her Brav and Darling, as well as some new Pokémon. Ingo remarks that these Pokémon have grown fond to White, while Emmet asks did she nickname them. White confirms: they are Dorothy, Nancy and Sally. She also looks at Servine, who has been following her. She remarks it has grown a bit friendlier with all the training, but wonders if it is her ally or an enemy. White remarks that Pokémon battles strengthens their bond, and asks her Servine to come with her, referring to her as Amanda. However, Amanda slaps White with her tail, to which White sees Servine is not too friendly. Suddenly, her Pokémon turn around and leave, surprising White. However, White hears a melody, which is quite relaxing and soothing, to which her Pokémon are drawn to. White follows the music's origin, and encounters Bianca playing a flute. Bianca and White are surprised to see each other, and remember they are Black's best friend and the president, respectively. White asks of Bianca to call her by name, who does that. White compliments Bianca for the music she just played, and Bianca states this music piece is dedicated to the trains that leave this station. She admits she can play lots of instruments, but claims they are all tactless. However, Bianca blushes, and goes to play more, until hordes of tourists come, passing them by to see another rare train, which makes Bianca fall on the ground. In the train, Bianca recovers a bit, and is a bit envious to see all these tourists. She remarks they all have a strong "absolute" determination that she is lacking. White pauses, and suddenly, Emmet arrives to join the girls' conversation. Bianca panics, to which White pushes Emmet away. White remarks that Black is the one with the "absolute" determination, and believes she must've heard him shouting out to voice his dreams. Bianca asks White what does she want to do, to which White answers her dream is halted a bit, but she wants to continue operating her business. Bianca admits she doesn't have a goal in mind; while Black is determined to make his dream come true, Cheren is quite considerate and caring about others, to which Bianca can only depend on others. Bianca admits she was actually chased to this place. White is in shock, believing Team Plasma is after her. Much to her displeasure, Bianca answers she was being chased by her father. Bianca explains her father is always trying to drag her away home, as he is overprotective about her and doesn't want any harm to befall to her. While Bianca runs away from him, her father always finds a way to find her. Bianca becomes very frustrated, suspecting he is trying to find her even now, and her battle skills are lacking because of that. She becomes frustrated, and has Oshawott and Litwick battle one another, who barely hit one another. Bianca starts crying, as she told her father that she'd find her goal in this journey, but she bursts in tears, for she can't even help Professor Juniper. White tries to comfort Bianca, who does not know which goal she should strive for. Suddenly, White has an idea, and calls upon Ingo and Emmet. Emmet quickly barges in, to which White asks what route should they take to reach Castelia City. Ingo and Emmet ask where does she want to go, to which White answers Café Sonata. She also has White play the flute song, and as the train leaves, a figure floats around it. Some time later, Bianca and White are in an alley at Castelia City. Bianca is not pleased by its gloomy appearance, but White explains she has thought of something. She adds that while Bianca's music skill is not perfect, it's quite good to move people's hearts. Bianca sees White is trying to comfort her, but White denies, for she has recognized Bianca's showbiz potential, to bring people together. They come to Café Sonata, where White explains this is the place where many famous musicians are being made. She comes inside to hear a famous guitarist. Much to her shock, she sees the place wrecked. The guitarist, who is lying on the ground, asks White to be careful. White barely dodges an attack, as she encounters a Vullaby. The guitarist curses, as he nearly got to see the Mythical Pokémon: he was playing some music to attract the Mythical Pokémon, but instead, the Vullaby started attacking. Bianca asks where is this Mythical Pokémon, and suddenly, they hear a singing voice. They see a Pokémon being attacked by a Vullaby. The magician states this Pokémon, Meloetta, is actually uttering its cry, on which many songs were based upon. Meloetta gets attacked, so White sends Dorothy to confront Vullaby. However, Vullaby strikes Dorothy, while Meloetta hides behind Bianca. Bianca looks at Meloetta, seeing it is quite scared, and she can't do anything to protect it. The guitarist explains this was the day his dreams were to become true: to play music with Meloetta. However, he is unable to, as his arm got wounded, which makes the musician wonder what was the point of all of this. Bianca starts thinking, and asks of the musician for the sheet. Bianca claims this is the only thing she can do, and even if she can't play the guitar very well, she resolves herself to at least try. Debuts Pokémon *Alomomola (White's) *Aria Forme Meloetta *White's Stunfisk *White's Solosis Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters